brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Ecosystems/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby The silhouettes of Tim and Moby are shown in the distance, walking through a desert filled with sand dunes. They walk past a single, tall cactus. TIM: OK, we've passed that cactus three times now! MOBY: Beep. TIM: It is the same cactus; we're going in circles. Let me see the map. Moby is looking at a fold-up map as they stand near the cactus. Moby folds the map. Tim makes a frustrated noise. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, what is an ecosystem? From, Georgiana. Well, this desert is an ecosystem—it's made up of living and non-living things that interact with each other. Lots of times, ecosystems are categorized by the amount of rainfall and sunlight they get, and the condition of the soil. Deserts don't get much rain so they have very little water. An image of the desert shows sand in the foreground and mountains in the background. A cactus and a few other plants are scattered around the sand. There is a gray lizard with pink spots sitting in the sand. TIM: Plants and animals that live in the desert have to be able to survive without water for long periods. And the sun is intense. Moby would overheat everyday if he lived here. A glowing sun in a blue sky is visible behind Tim’s head. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Desert soil is delicate and not very good for growing things. An image of the desert shows only rocks and sand. There are sandy hills or dunes in the distance. TIM: Even with the hot and dry conditions, the desert ecosystem has its own community of plants and animals that have adapted. An animation shows a side view of both above-ground and below-ground. Three squat cacti with needles and flowers and assorted low green plants are visible. In the foreground, a taller cactus has a large hole in the front. A pair of eyes is looking out from the hole, blinking. Below ground are two burrows, or tunnels to go down and then turn horizontally. There is a tarantula in one burrow and a coyote in the other. Both are sleeping. TIM: Cacti can store water; kangaroo rats sleep underground where it's cooler; and owls prey at night when the sun goes down. In an ecosystem, communities can be divided into different populations. A topographical map shows three hills and an isolated body of water. Many scorpions appear on the map, mostly clustered in the valleys and near the water. TIM: Populations are made up of just one type of organism. Every organism has its own home that’s called a habitat. A four-way split screen shows snow-covered mountain tops; a small body of water surrounded by green hills and shrubs; a dense collection of tall trees whose tree-tops appear to form a single, combined layer; and a scene with water and the horizon in the background. TIM: Yikes! A scratching sound can be heard. Tim looks down and his eyes widen. TIM: I guess a scorpion's habitat is in the sand! A black scorpion crawls towards Tim’s feet. Tim takes a step back. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Water? Oh, right. There are water ecosystems too, like ponds, lakes, rivers, and oceans. A four-way split screen shows the habitats as Tim names them. Tim snatches the folded map from Moby. TIM: Ha! Got it! Tim unfolds the map to see a grayish city grid along a body of water. TIM: Wait. This is your map!? MOBY: Beep! TIM: Well—this is a subway map! Tim and Moby stare at each other for a few seconds before Moby runs off. TIM: Yeah, you better start running. Tim looks at the map again. TIM: Hey, wait up! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts